Rough Love
by GoddessBulma
Summary: A Bulma and Vegata Story about how it all started.
1. Chapter 1

First time posting hope I did everything right.

Of course I don't own the characters in this story, oh how I wish I did XD

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

Frieza was now a thing of the past as everyone returned to Earth, now the only thing left for everyone to do was hope for the return of Goku. No one could even imagine how long it would take for the saiyan to return home, or where he even was so for now everyone lived their lives freely hoping that he would return soon.

Bulma stepped outside of her house joining her friends who were about enjoy tea time, her mom was about to serve, she hummed to herself as she walked towards them. It was a beautiful day out, the birds were chirping singing their normal afternoon songs when they suddenly came to a halt, and flew away before anyone could even understand why. Bulma looked to them, "Well that was weird wasn't it Yamcha?"

Then the Earth beneath their feet rumbled and shook violently, everyone managed to steady themselves and waited to the dust cleared to see what happened. Vegeta emerged from the spaceship, his saiyan suit battered and torn, and his skin dirty, he looked about as Yamcha stood in his fighting stance ready to fight and defend his girlfriend and her mom.

Bulma approached the two mean who seemed to be bickering about where Goku was, she didn't feel fear, or intimidated as she got closer her nose began to burn slightly with the scent of something god awful. "Hey guys, what's that awful smell?" She paused placing her finger on Vegeta's chest, "Oh it's you... whens the last time you bathed there bud? You need a bath..." she said turning to lead the bad ass saiyan to the bathroom. Yamcha's draw dropped, here he was trembling in fear that he may actually have to fight Vegeta and his girlfriend not only approached him, but interrupted them, and also was telling him what to do. Vegeta froze in his spot, looking at the woman who was trying to tell him what to do. Bulma laughed to herself, men are so easy to handle no matter what race pssh... she then noticed Vegeta was not following her, "Well… What? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet?" her words caused a growl to escape his lips but he then put his hands on his hips and followed her to the bathroom. He stepped in the shower, throwing his clothes over the glass door before he turned on the water, Bulma sighed slightly as she picked him his dirty clothes almost gagging at the stench. She turned to say one last thing to him before he shooed her from the bathroom, she blushed slightly catching herself looking at his figure through the fogged glass, he may be an ass, she thought, but damn… all that fighting and training really keeps his body toned.. The harsh deep voice broke through her trance causing her to turn around and walk back to Yamcha.

Stressed out with the clothes that Bulma left him he stood there for a moment, this woman is out of her mind... giving me, the fucking prince of all Saiyans, a pink garment and making me look like a variety of flowers or something. Urg, I will make her pay for this.

As he walked out everyone got a good chuckle, Vegeta glared to them all, who do they think they are laughing at the saiyan prince... making a fool out of me… I could kill them all… so easily… I could kill them all…. so easily… "Shut up!" Vegeta yelled but before anyone else could say a word Bulma was placing food in front of him, "do you need more barbecue sauce?" she interrupted yet again. Yamcha nearly fell of his chair at the way she was taking care of and treating Vegeta, the series of events started his mind to wonder… am I jealous.. She is touching him… feeding him... walking him to the shower… what the hell… "Sure why not" Vegeta answered her after a slight pause since she caught a little off guard. The group casually talked as they ate their lunch, except Vegeta who sat quietly.

It was then that Frieza and his father headed towards Earth, future Trunks arrived and destroyed them both, and Goku and Trunks met. This is the point in time where everyone learned that the androids were set to come in 3 years from this point in time. At this point Goku also learned of his heart disease he would soon get along and that trunks gave him a cure so that he may survive.

Bulma watched as everyone started to part their ways after Goku explained such troubling news, she took a deep breath and looked to Yamcha then to Vegeta. As the last few of the Z team were bickering about who was going to train where, Bulma started to think, well… everyone here is pretty strong but not one of them can compare to the monkeys. If we don't get them as strong as we can then we stand no chance… Goku nearly died trying to kill Frieza, and everyone else who went up against him didn't stand a chance… not this kid though…he had come and killed not only one of the strongest people she ever see but two of them without even trying very hard… but he said he couldn't kill those androids… She swallowed hard again her eyes just staring at Vegeta. It took a while for Yamcha to notice she had been starting at Vegeta but Vegeta could feel her eyes on him since she started to stare, he finally broke her stare with his voice angry and cold, "Woman, what the hell are you starting at? Do you have a problem?!" She stumbled back slightly, swallowing hard before looking to everyone else then the ground, facing towards Vegeta without lifting up her head up.

"You know... Goku would train at different gravity levels… Vegeta you are welcome to come to Capsule Corp. and stay while you train... I can start building a gravity machine right away and with the advancements me and my father recently have made I'm sure you can push the gravity up even higher than it was." Vegeta tried not to look at the woman as she actually made sense for the first time; Yamcha on the other hand stared at her. We have been dating for so long, Yamcha thought to himself, and I haven't been able to move in... She barely lets me stay over and when I do I have to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. Bulma looked at both men near her; I wonder what they're both thinking… Vegeta won't even turn to look at me and Yamcha looks pretty jealous, she giggled in her head.

"Well..." Vegeta snapped his head to look at her, "I will accept your offer but understand this... I am not a friend to anyone… and when this is all over I will have my fight with Kakorot", Vegeta spat out rather coldly to her. "Also, if anyone gets in my way, I will kill them without the slightest hesitation." he added trying to make sure he struck fear into her and her pathetic boy toy. Bulma stepped back a few steps, she would have been her normal fearless self but with everything that was going on today she could not. She merely nodded her head, and looked to Yamcha who had been trying not to tremble with the threats being made. With a soft sigh she put her arms around Yamcha's neck; I hope I know what I'm doing… Vegeta could easily kill us all… and not even on purpose… his rough training could easily take out the whole area...

"Come on Yamcha, let's go." She looked to Vegeta, forcing a somewhat angry grin, "I'm sure that the prince over here can find his way to Capsule Corp when he's ready." Yamcha nodded to her and slowly started to lift of the ground, after making sure she had a good hold on him he blasted off leaving Vegeta standing there with the last of the gang, he didn't say a word and blasted off leaving a large crater in the Earth. Blasted woman trying to insult me even with all my threats and knowing I could kill her without even the simplest thought or effort. Now I am to live near this bitch and her annoying blabbering… who's to say I actually have to live there... I can easily lock myself in this training room or building she is going to design for me. Vegeta sat on top of a nearby mountain; he did not want to hear any more of either of their stupid voices, who knows what they would be talking about after everything that had just happened. Since it will take some time, I'm sure, for that blasted woman to build that I might as well train my mind for a while.

I am not sure how I'm going to explain all of this to my parents… I'm sure my mom will be frightened having Vegeta around but… she would be more frightened of the androids if he didn't train... and dad… oh boy... Dad will not like this one bit... Though money isn't a problem at all… it's still something to have to use all that money to build something for Vegeta of all people… and to let him live with us… Yamcha finally landed outside of Bulma's home, something is really wrong here, I can feel it. He let Bulma's feet touch the ground, "Bulma… are you alright? I can tell when you're in deep thought… besides the fact of you not saying a word to me on the way home…"  
Her train of thought was broken by his voice; she smiled sweetly looking to him, "I'm sorry Yamcha it's just a lot to take in you know… I mean… another dimension… everyone's dead in that time line because of something that's going to happen 3 years from now.. The fact that Goku... it not careful can die from a heart disease… add in the fact that we all… Goku... you... Vegeta… me… Gohan… and poor ChiChi will have to work together and sacrifice so much within these next few years to save the Earth… the threats are just endless… Yamcha..." She finally finished her sort of rant and to her surprise it didn't even seem like he was listening to her, like his own mind was somewhere far away.

Well shit… we are all probably going to die… Goku had a hard time beating Frieza and these androids are nothing compared to him and he's the strongest of us all… I'm going to train but fuck this shit I need to live my life and do things that I haven't gotten the chance to do… Bulma is a great gal… but she rarely gives me sex, doesn't seem to enjoy it, and doesn't seem to trust me… so why should I waste the last years of my life trying to make things work with her… and her alone?

She was right, after staring at him a few minutes she sighed, "You're not even listening… go away… I need time to talk to my parents about all of this…" Even with her anger and being hurt, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you…" She turned not giving him time to respond to anything she said and ran into her house, searching for her parents. Yamcha stood there, slightly in shock¸ well would you look at that... I already started to mess things up anyway. He sort of chuckled to himself before taking off and heading to his apartment.

"Mom…" she paused walking up behind her in the kitchen. Bulma's mother was busy washing the dishes while the tea kettle was on the stove.

"Well hello Dear… how are you? Did you find out what all the fuss was about?" her mother turned drying off her hands and smiling to Bulma. Her smile slowly vanished as she noticed the look of horror on Bulma's face. "Hun, what's wrong?" Bulma sighed, How am I going to explain all of this to my parents… and what the hell was Yamcha thinking about…did he even care that I was upset… did he even listen to a word I was saying? What could be more important that the woman he loves being upset about having to work her ass off and sacrifice her safety, time and wellbeing in order to help Vegeta train to save the Earth?

"I need to talk to you and dad… at the same time, now. It is at the utmost importance." She felt bad that her mom looked so worried; her mom was always so happy and cheerful that seeing her like this nearly killed Bulma. "Can you call for him and meet me in the living room? I'm going to go get changed out of these filthy clothes while you do." Her mother nodded and walked towards Dr. Brief's laboratory. Bulma sighed heavily as she walked up to her room. Mother couldn't even say anything to me… scaring her hurt but this is something not to take lightly. Bulma entered her room, walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a fresh tank top. She slowly pulled the dirty clothes off, tossing them in a basket which leaned against the wall. I got to think of how to put this so they both won't have heart attacks… Bulma finished getting dressed and walked back downstairs, meeting her parents in the living room.

"Bulma, your mother told me you needed to talk to us both right away. Are you okay? Is something wrong? What is it?" Dr. Briefs spat out the line of questions like he only had that short amount of time to talk to her. Oh great, he's already wound up and I didn't even tell him anything yet. Oh how much fun this will be.

"Well dad… I'm going to make this short and start with I am sorry." The couple looked to her, now they were getting really worried. "In three years Earth will be at the mercury of villains in which we've never even imagined. Their power greater then all of our dear friends put together."

"How do you…" her dad's voice tried to break into his daughter's conversation.

"Please dad, just let me finish." With a sigh Bulma looked to the ground, "If we don't beat them we will all die and those of us who do not will live in fear… Goku is back and well but not even he can defeat these villains. On top of that Goku will be fighting a horrible virus that attacks the heart. So… the fate of the Earth rests on us, our fighters and… Vegeta." Bulma's mother spit out her tea, and tried to pretend that she didn't do it because of what she said. They both wanted to chime in with their comments but she continued before they could. "Vegeta will be living here… and I, with hopefully the help of the most wonderful father, will be building him a gravity chamber so he can train until the androids show up. I know it sounds crazy, but the Earth needs as much help as we can get… and we aren't in any trouble as long as we don't get in his way." She finished looking to them both, they looked like they both had nothing to say, I can't tell why they are both speechless, but I guess speechless is better than trying to tear my head off.

"Well… Bulma, I understand. Though you will be building the gravity chamber on your own and taking care of any work he needs. You will still have to be the spokesperson as well you understand that? I can't run this company without you, peanut, you know that."

"Bulma, I will help you as much as I can with the house like things but I can't say I can do everything for him. I won't be making him extra meals… he will have to eat with us. I understand what you are doing and why, that's why I'll help as much as I can."

Bulma sighed for many different reasons; I'm going to have to do all the work on my own… I can't blame dad though, with all the never ending advances in our company he needs to focus on making sure there are no errors. I'm shocked that mom is not freaking out, and that she said she would help with things. All in all this conversation was much easier than I thought. "Thank you guys, I love you both." She wrapped her arms around both of her parents, holding them both for a good few minutes. "I have to do start working now."

"Bulma, there is the ship he returned in, you can easily malfunction the flying aspect and work on getting the walls even stronger along with the gravity machine stronger. I do have bots I just finished that we can use Vegeta to see how much they can handle."

Bulma smiled, "Thanks dad, I always knew you were a genius." They all giggled as Bulma walked out of the room. Her eyes gazed through a nearby window, where did all the time go; she thought still making her way to the spacecraft to start on her work right away. Upon arriving outside the ship she turned on a robot which started to wash the outside of the ship, removing any filth, dents or damages that it had collected. Well that's always a relief, got to love ai. She stood tall as she walked into the ship, it smelled, it was a mess, there was blood dried here and there, all the food was whipped out. What a pig, look at the fucking mess he left… and I am expected to clean this up. I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I have another capsule in my pocket. Pulling one out she smiled, pushed the button, threw it, and then watched as the same type of robot that was outside appeared again. "I need you to clean this up, remove any trash, chairs, or anything else that isn't a part of this ship." The robot beeped a few times then went on its merry little way. Now back to what I was doing…

Vegeta hovered far enough away that Bulma, or her family's', eyes would never be able to spot him, but he had full view of her. Her small curvy form running from side to side of the ship, then into the house coming out with various tools. I'm shocked, the enigma actually got started on this the first day; I bet that pathetic human toy gave her a huge hassle over doing this. He chuckled to himself. The ship already looked like new on the inside and the parts he could see through the doorway. I think I will go pester her. Vegeta flew to the ground, walked to the ship, and leaned in the doorway, not actually saying anything yet but watching her.

Bulma whipped the sweat from her forehead, her hair wasn't so puffy anymore, working for hours had made it start to lay flat down her head. The once white tank top she had changed into was covered in dirt, oil, grease and what he believed to be some blood. She sure is working hard as well I wonder when she started considering it's probably in the early hours of the day. "You aren't done yet?" He called out with an angry expression on his face, but the normal twisted smile. Bulma fell backwards onto her ass on the ground.

'What the hell is your problem, sneaking up on me like that?! Have you no manners?! Huh? Prince miss out on his manner classes... or didn't you have to take them cause you were a spoiled little brat?!" She yelled at him, being startled had more than pissed her off at this very moment.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta growled, appearing in front of Bulma as she went to stand up, making her stumble backwards towards the wall. He walked towards her as she stumbled; her feet took over and helped her walk backwards away from him until her back hit the wall. He slammed his hand to the side of her head against the wall. "You think you can insult me and say whatever you please to me servant woman? I am not your little pathetic boy toy who you can push around and I won't do shit." He took another step forward, his chest against hers.

You sure did it this time Bulma, pissed him right the hell off, he could destroy you and all your hard work you did the last 8 hours with the movement of one hand. She swallowed hard with him against her and the wall behind her. Trapped like a fucking rat… but I can't complain too much right now… she could feel the heat off his skin and the muscles beneath his clothes. The sheer feeling of power poured off him, she had never felt anything like it, and she blushed.

"Woman, hello, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He paused for a brief moment, what's that scent… I can't put my finger on it but… damn it's a thrilling scent… wait… that's. Vegeta finally looked to Bulma's face, catching her blushing he put the two together. She's turned on by my power, the fact that I can crush her right now is in her head and she's turned on by it… what an idiot… what a.. "Woman, I asked you a question, actually multiple and haven't got an answer yet."

Bulma swallowed hard, "I… I…" she blushed a deeper shade of red. Vegeta grinned and pushed himself a little harder against him, she gasped softly.

"You what? You aren't done yet and you are ever so sorry that you insulted me? Good. Now hurry up servant and while you're at it you can show me where I'll be sleeping." He spoke in a matter-of-fact yet angry tone, which left the poor woman unsure of how to answer. She couldn't let him know about her… issue… so she tried her hardest to push him off of her.

"If you fucking get off me I can show you your room, are you sure you actually want one. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just live your life in here for the next three years?!" She yelled back trying to hide the feelings that her body had. He smirked and stepped back nearly letting her fall forward. Bulma took a deep breath and walked out of the ship and into her segment of the capsule corp buildings, he followed closely behind her that evil smirk still stuck on his face. "Here this room" She snapped to him as she pointed to a door, and opened it. Without saying another word she started to walk down the hallway to another door, opening it she walked in and slammed it shut behind her.

What a bitch, he thought, who does she think I am talking to me like that, and thinking I couldn't smell that…he growled slightly as he stepped into the room. It was indeed a nice room, a large king bed with black soft and silky covers, with at least five pillows with the same black silky material. The room had a large window as well as a large closet and bathroom. She had given him a room that had everything but food.

"That was close…" Bulma said walking into her large bathroom and turning on the shower. Vegeta slowly opened her bedroom door after hearing the water turn on; he walked slowly to the bathroom, watching her shadow until she was in his sight. "What came over me?" She slowly pulled the tank top over her head and threw it on the ground, then slowly pulled her sweat pants down, followed by her underwear and then her bra. "He's such a disgusting, horrible mannered, over powered, asshole." She shook her head then stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her. "I'm just happy he didn't realize I got"

Vegeta had pushed the curtain behind her and managed to get into the shower, just wearing the boxers she had given him. "You were happy I didn't realize what?" Bulma turned around, her heart beating wildly, she was scared shitless, startled and embarrassed… not only all of that but he was nearly naked in the shower with her, it almost made her knees weak. He pushed her against the wall of the shower. "How dare you insult me, treat me like an insect and then think I wouldn't know you were hiding something from me, especially with your scent so strong. Do you think I'm a fool?" She shook her head side to side, corned… Bulma why do you let this happen to you... what am I supposed to do now…

"This disgusting, horrible mannered, asshole is wondering why you seem to be trembling?" With a wicked smirk his hand held her against the wall as he looked her down, the other hand moving across her lower stomach placing such fear and excitement in her body.

"What are you" her own gasp cut her sentence short as one of his fingers softly rubbed her and the other one slowly pushed its way inside of her.

"I will do whatever I please." She trembled closing her eyes she held back any more sounds or words that wanted to escape her lips, there was no way to fight him off, no way to call for help. "You remember that, bitch." And with that he was gone, Bulma fell to her knees in the shower, he hasn't even stayed here one night and this... whatever you would call this happened.. What is wrong with me…? I shouldn't be turned on by him... he's a killer… a mad man, and on top of that I love Yamcha... she began sobbing, now trembling for two different reasons; she felt horribly dirty and still excited from what he had done.

Vegeta laid in the bedroom she showed him too, a wicked grin across his face, so this woman offers me the best training around, a place to stay, food, clothing, and entertainment. He laughed to himself, she's feisty and thinks she can yell at me, while still having some fear, and on top of all of that she gets horny for me.

Bulma finally crawled into her bed, sighed heavily as her mind and body were all types of fucked up right now it was unbelievable.  
-

Months passed by after that night, Bulma had finished the gravity machine in less than a week though she missed a few nights of sleep. Yamcha had been coming around a little less and less each week. Bulma never mentioned that night to anyone, and she never planned to. Vegeta had actually avoided Bulma and her parents all together since the first day, he only came in the house to eat left overs after they were done eating, to shower, and to sleep. Bulma on the other hand worked hard in the house and out, taking care of all of the training aspects, cleaning his room and clothes, and taking care of the meetings and announcements for capsule corps. Even though she didn't really give herself much time for Yamcha, it was starting to bother her that he hadn't been calling or seeing her nearly as much, so she planned to visit him. .  
-

He'll be so surprised when I show up at his apartment, we'll go see a movie maybe get dinner... it will be such a good night. Bulma finished doing her hair; she then looked in the mirror. Amazing. She wore a blue sleeveless dress that clung to her form and nearly made it to her knees, with a pair of high heeled blue shoes. The beautiful blue hair of hers was straightened down flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Bulma looked amazing, there were no other words that could describe how good she looked, and it shouldn't have been any other way. Bulma stepped outside and to her car, hoping in she drove to Yamcha's apartment. She looked in the mirror once more before going into the building and making her way up to his room. "Oh Yamcha… that was amazing… please... again... come on baby..." Bulma paused. Who the hell is that and what the fuck… no wonder he hasn't been coming around lately he's been fucking someone else. "Yes, come on Yamcha… I want it again too… please…' not someone else, but other women what the fuck.

Bulma could feel her anger rise, she slammed through the door. "This is what I fucking get for loving you?!" The girls stood behind Yamcha, all three of them completely naked. "Really, Yamcha I loved you, well I thought I fucking loved you… I'm trying to help save the world... and you're fucking around… literally… oh my fuck I can't fucking believe this." She picked up the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a glass lamp, and threw it right at his head. "Fuck you!"

Bulma stormed out leaving Yamcha and the two girls standing there without a clue of what to think or what to do. Bulma was not a woman you wanted to piss off and the girls learned that quickly as outside she destroyed all the cars in his parking spaces before she drove off. I can't even fucking think right now. She drove off home, Yamcha ran out following her, he wanted to try to fix things but even he knew it was impossible.

They both arrived back; she didn't know he was following her until she got out of the car. "What the fuck do you want?!" she tried to ask but a large explosion from behind her house shook the ground and nearly knocked them both over. "Vegeta ?!" they both wet running to find him. I knew he was trying too hard too fast... "Yamcha help me!" the two carried him into a recovery room Bulma had on the first floor of the segment she lived in.

"Lay him down here, now get out of my face... get out of here." she yelled at him until he listened as she ran around getting the things to help Vegeta. With Vegeta on the bed Bulma used her surgical scissors to cut off what was left of his torn and bloody clothes. She laid a blanket over his lower half, using a soft wet cloth she ran if over his body washing the dirt from his wounds. "What the hell have you done to yourself... crazy monkey..." she sighed getting another rag cleaning out the wounds even better. Her soft hands ran over his shoulder wrapping a large bandage over and under his arm and shoulder and then moved to wrap his stomach where the worst wounds seemed to be. She then got a bucket and began to wash Vegeta's long tall and awkwardly strong hair, watching the water as it turned red. Her little hands managed to get his hair clean of everything letting her find another wound on his head. Whatever am I going to do with you...? Her light blue eyes showed signs of fright as she looked over how badly he had hurt himself. She leaned onto her desk, watching him, as her heavy upset eyes began to win the battle after a heartbreaking tiresome day.

Hours and hours later Vegeta struggled within in his sleep... "Kakorot... Kakorot... Kak… I will be stronger than you... I will defeat you… no no no" He opened his eyes, sweat pouring down his face, it was only a dream? It was so real... Vegeta felt in pain, for the first time in a long time his power to heal was slowed, his head turned slightly merely to get more comfortable on his pillow when he noticed Bulma. Her hair was different, it wasn't up and ugly like the last time he saw her and her dress was different… she looked exhausted and filthy but at the same time beautiful. She had shades of blue around her eyes which he had never seen before but the blue trailed into black and the black ran down her face. She had been crying? Was it because of me? That's ridiculous of her to think I was that hurt… why does she even care… but then again why is she so dressed up… what time is it anyway. The proud saiyan needed to distract himself so he didn't think too much about the annoying woman beside him. Lifting her hand slightly he looked to her watch, a day had passed since he last remembered what happened, he sat himself up slowly. The pain was going away a lot faster now, perhaps he was gaining all his strength back. I still want to know why she is here… I've hurt myself a countless number of times and always recovered without her watching over me like I'm some type of child. He shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts he was having of her, why did he care, why was he curious? He stood up, knocking over the small nightstand as he did, shit. His dark black eyes looked to her as the sound made her stir in her sleep and her eyes slowly to open, with that he vanished leaving nothing behind but his blood on the bed from his now healed wounds. Huh.. what… was that noise? Bulma's eyes took a minute to adjust to her surroundings, where did he go? She let out a sigh knowing that the hard headed saiyan prince must have went back to training... its so important that he gets stronger than Goku… is he really going to try to kill himself to reach his goal? Letting out an even deeper sigh, she began to clean up the bed sheets and the mess he had made upon leaving the room.

Please let me know if I should continue? I need motivation to do so :(


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I do not own any of the characters.

Thank you for the feedback I got so far, it was enough motivation to at least make this short chapter though I admit nothing too exciting happening in it.. but I have had that first chapter for a long time so progress is amazing. Please feel free to leave feedback.

* * *

She laid there in her bed a heavy sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. "What the hell is happening to me…? I don't even feel like myself… my energy is gone… I have no motivation to do anything…" The woman of such beauty and fire felt horrible, she had been taught a few lessons lately and she did not like them, not at all… Vegeta had put her in his place and Yamcha clearly showed her how much she meant to him. Just thinking about him, Yamcha made her blood boil "after all this time… all these years… me bragging and boasting about how great he is… I guess even I can't fail to see what everyone has been trying to tell me". She stood up looking at her bedroom walls, there lined pictures of the two of them from when they first met to up about a year ago. All the images in the frames made them look like a perfect couple, hugs, kisses, holding hands. Bulma's rage began to build her hands flew at the frames and started grabbing them all as fast as she could. She would not fall down, she would not be ruined by such a pathetic man, "not me… not now... not ever… no man shall change me from how I am and I don't care what the case. I'll be who I am even if it kills me!" with those words Bulma pushed through her balcony doors the picture frames flying through the air over the railing as if it was raining. The young woman stood in the moon light, her hair so bright in the moon's beams. Those vibrant blue eyes of hers could be seen for miles and her silver night gown, with the moons beams, helped her stand out in the darkest of nights.

The small form moved to the end of her balcony looking over the railing with a wicked smirk on her face. Broken glass lay all over the ground, shattered bits of wood rested in between the pieces of glass, and the photos were starting to take flight and blow away in the wind. It was times like this where she was thankful her parents let her us a separate building for her to reside in, even if it meant sharing it with Vegeta. There was still a connection to the main building but it seemed private enough that Bulma could have her tirades and explosions like this and it would not bother a soul, or at least she thought it wouldn't.

Vegeta groaned pushing his body up once more. Nonstop for days at this level of gravity would have killed most others by now, though it was starting to take its effect on the young arrogant prince. "I must keep going, must not tire… rest is for the weak minded." It was then his stomach rumbled and seemed to protest against the very words that came from his mouth. His aching muscles followed in the protest, cramping and twitching as they didn't want him to continue such punishment on them. "Urg" was all the sound or word the prince could muster before his body let out on him, sending him to smack against the cold sweat covered floor. "I am not this weak, I do NOT need rest." Vegeta's mind was just as powerful as is saiyan blood… but his saiyan body and stomach took such a beating that they were beginning to drain him of his mighty power.

Bulma's eyes jumped up from the broken picture frames to the gravity chamber, the lights seemed dim down and she could hear the whoosh of air as the chamber was changing gravity back to earths normal. She knew the rough Saiyan man would soon be emerging from the small ship he nearly called a home, a chill ran up her spine. Knowing she should fear him, especially after what happened in her shower, she watched silently.

Vegeta slowly stepped out, his body and stomach betraying him making him leave his training. "hmpphh I will always get stronger after recovering, this will be good for my training after all." Vegeta tried to reassure himself that this much needed break wasn't a sign of weakness but a step in getting stronger, which in the long run was true his body couldn't keep up with him and stay full strength and his stomach, oh how his poor stomach was dieing for something… almost anything.

A smirk formed on her lips, the fear she should have felt merely made her excited. "No man change me huh… better stick to it." A small laugh escaped her lips as she knew where Vegeta was heading, not bothering to change she made her way down stairs to the kitchen where she started cooking a few different meals. The thoughts in this woman's mind seemed to be proving more insane by the moment, with everything she was going through lately she needed a fight, she needed to yell, she need to fell some sort of power and she didn't really care how it happened or with who.

Vegeta slowly took his steps from the gravity chamber, "Urg why isn't that wrench in bed or somewhere else? Its like she knew I was going to head towards the kitchen. I don't feel like dealing with her maybe I'll just skip eating." Instantly his stomach growled and seemed to pull at him from the inside, a heavy sigh he still headed to the kitchen. At this point there was no winning against his stomach, no putting it on hold until the woman had left. Vegeta slowly pushed open the front door, making it through a few hallways before stopping at the entrance to the kitchen. It was amazing how she didn't hear him, how she couldn't feel him coming, but he soon was distracted by any cruel thoughts that followed his amazement of her ignorance. What is with this planet, he thought to himself, these women… they wear the weirdest things… His mind ran back to a few memories of his father's women and what they wore because they were his pets… and these women wore whatever they wanted and assumed that it didn't mean anything to anyone.

A large growl echoed across the room hitting Bulma's ears she turned slightly to look at Vegeta, he seemed distracted but then felt those blue eyes land on him. He cursed his stomach for betraying him once more, he could have toyed with her and scared the shit out of her but not with this growling stomach of his. Bulma paid him no mind and turned back to cooking, hear ears being kind to her and telling her what was happening behind her. The rough warn down saiyan had taken a seat on one of the stoles at the island a few feet back from her. "I am taking it you are hungry?" The poor princes stomach answered for him with another loud growl before Vegeta could even think to answer.

"Why else would you be cooking at this hour? Why do you insist on being annoying? Just finish what you're doing and leave." Bulma stopped and turned a large plate of food in her hands, "Oh is that how it is, should I just throw this away then after I take what I want from it?" her feet started leading her to the trash can. Damn her.. any other time he would have been able to tell her to fuck off and he didn't care but his stomach seemed more powerful than he himself. "Woman, don't be foolish, now why would you try to anger me? You know what I can do."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she knew damn right he could do whatever he wanted to do and she couldn't stop him but she felt stern, she was going to keep her words and not let a man change her. She was the fearless Bulma, the one who had been on so many ventures with another saiyan and countless other fighters that this man in front of her, no matter how stubborn, or how arrogant, or pushy… or how big of an asshole he was, should not stop her. "So then kill me, then who will fix your training equipment or feed you?"

A kick to the back of the head is what her words felt like when they reached his ears, "Really bitch, don't start with me. I'm not in the mood for your ridiculous games." A smirk crossed her lips as she made her way towards the table, "and what if I am?" A cold emotionless glare fell onto the young woman who was playing a game of life and death, a glare sending another cold chill racing up her spine. The small little hands holding the large plate of food pushed it onto the table in front of him as she made her way to grab dishes and utensils. "What the hell crawled up your ass?" She set down the dishes and utensils and watched in amazement how he started to eat… eat… such a nice word to describe what she was seeing in front of her. She sat down across from him, taking a small amount of the food she wanted onto the plate and began to slowly take bites.

Annoying bitch, she just won't shut up and now she's trying to sit and eat with me. I liked it better when she left me the hell alone. He wouldn't look to her, she was in one of those moods where he felt the slightest bit of attention would cause her mouth to open and even more words to flow. Though a saiyan prince he was still a man, leaving it slightly hard for him to ignore the silk night gown that clung to her form… or perhaps it was how comfortable she had seemed wearing such a thing in front of him. That horrible stomach of his was starting to push a different feeling than before as he thought about her amazing form, her silk gown covering just enough of her breasts to lure a man in but to not give him too much. It was as the length of her gown as well, it came just far enough down to be a tease. Vegeta shook his head and threw his fork down. Thoughts like this were not welcomed in a warriors mind, not his, not about her.

She jumped slightly as he slammed the fork to the table causing her to drop hers and nearly fall off the chair. She had been watching him intently as he ate, there was something different about him, perhaps she was just used to seeing him around or perhaps he was getting used to earth that made him seem more realistic than some horror movie prince of evil. The heart in her chest picked up its pace wondering what had sent him off, trying to ignore it she put her plate in the sink then returned for the fork she had dropped bending down to retrieve it she heard him slam something else down. Slight fear crept over her as she went to stand up, her eyes peering over the table. "Vegeta?" The man was gone; she didn't even hear him leave.

"What the fuck" Vegeta already stood naked under the burning hot shower, his body so dirty the water ran a mixture of brown and red off his body. Since when the hell does that woman have any power over me… or my body? The princes balled up fist punched into the wall, leaving a wonderfully sized dent. This cannot and will not happen to me, my blood is loyalty and I will not be interested in this woman anything more than entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness folk, I am so sorry about the long wait. I find it hard sometimes to make it to the computer for long periods of time for my little monster (almost 3 year old) and my full time job sort of leave me no time for other things. I hope this chapter will prove that I want to keep continuing... I thank everyone for the comments, follows and favorites so far. It means a lot :3.

A/N: I read this and it bothered me so I decided to rewrite it before continuing.

That night was more than out of the ordinary, poor Bulma went in looking for a fight probably the first time she actually wanted to start one but didn't manage to even get an ounce of battle. Facing defeat she tucked her soft straightened aqua hair behind her ear before slowing crawling into her bed under the covers. Confused and almost disappointed in her failed attempt to get Vegeta into a battle of any kind left her feeling rather defeated, sad, and tired. This day, this week, was just not being kind to her.

"I wish I knew why he was acting so weird. What the hell could have happened for him to storm away from food? I've never seen a sayain pass up the chance to eat..." She sighed softly, "What the hell would make him cause such a racket then disappear without a trace or a word even." Her small form turned softly and quietly under the blankets trying to get comfortable but she was having no luck something was keeping her up and that brilliant brain of hers couldn't figure it out. "Why can't I just fall asleep... why..." The soft and faint sound of Vegeta's shower running made it to her ears but that couldn't be what was keeping her up, could it? No something was eating away at her brain, and the fact she couldn't figure it out was driving her completely insane.

Vegeta stood still in the warm water as it was getting hotter and hotter with his hand turned up the temperature, he needed something, anything to distract himself from what his eyes had just saw. The burning hot water wasn't enough, in fact it didn't help one damn bit. The muscles of that proud sayain steamed from the hot water hitting him as it seemed his aggrivated was just as hot. That slender well-formed body of hers squeezed into... that... whatever a person would call that if they could call it anything. "Bitch..." his mind tried to find a reason that she would feel so comfortable around him to wear almost nothing. "Had she not learned from the past of what I can do?" She was showing the prince part of her body that only her mate should be seeing. The mind has a funny way of working, as soon as the word mate crossed his mind he began to think of her past mate. What the hell could he have done for the woman? "Bet he doesn't even know how to please a woman" Vegeta smirked that arrogant smile "especially this one." The proud sayain then shook his head, slamming his hand against the wall in anger. "What the fuck am I thinking..."

Bulma turned onto her back pulling up the covers again, a slight warm sensation tickled her body starting from her toes and moving up her body. Bulma's face flushed red. "What now...?" The blush on her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "Why now... what I wasn't even thinking about antyhing.. or anyone." Her mind froze... she was thinking about something... about someone... VEGETA. That damn beautiful mind of hers started turning dark as she started thinking about the muscled man in the shower. "What's wrong with me... that man.. that man is capable of killing me... and what reason would he have not to? What would stop him...?" She blushed again and even deeper. "and here I am thinking about such a body... that rock hard chest... his rock hard body... that badass attitude." The warm tickling sensation went over her body again as her thoughts betrayed her, she closed her legs tightly together in efforts to try to at least making the desire building lessen but it failed. "Oh what's wrong with me..." She shifted her legs one rubbing against the other. "Damn him..."

Vegeta finally stepped out of the shower with no progress in forgetting about the woman and her sexy form. Grabbing a pair of shorts he threw them on and made his way to the balcony, slowly levitating over to hers and peering through her open balcony door. Vegeta smirked his strong sayain eyes could see through the darkness right into her room but she would never be able to see him. He wated her as she tossed and turned her legs makign small motions against each other. Confused and now intrigued he didn't plan on leaving there any time soon, he would stand and watch to see what the hell was wrong with the earth woman.

"Why me… why does he have so much power over me… "

Vegeta slowly moved closer almost leaning on the balcony door frame, what is this woman bitching about now? That stupid human barely has any power she couldn't be talking about him. She sighed giving in to her body's needs, letting her hand slowly move around under the blankets she tossed her thong off the bed. Vegeta's eyes looked down to his feet, what is going on here? The prince wondered to himself as his curiosity rose more and more, the very powerful scent filling his scenes. Now standing in her room he leaned his back against the wall hiding in the darkness of the corner of her room.

Bulma's face flushes as her fingers knew exactly where to go, how fast to move, and how to make it feel just right. A very soft moan escaped Bulma's mouth, followed by a slightly louder one. "Oh…. Vegeta…" she moaned softly imagining his tight muscled body above her doing these things to her instead of herself. Her mind started to race, pleasure... so much pleasure… from just thinking about him… there is no way I'm even more turned on by just the thought of Vegeta while touching myself that this is better than Yamacha.. She moaned Vegeta's name again, perhaps I am wrong… Bulma girl you're one sick fuck.

Vegeta's eyes grew big at the mention of his name without her even looking at him, after the second call out he realized that she was trying to pleasure herself with his thoughts. Did I not scare her enough? Did I not threaten to kill her… she is masturbating to me... The proud prince tried to distract himself from the actual situation but he felt the warm growing and his shorts growing tighter. How will my name sound screamed… Vegeta tried to shake his head tried to save himself from what was about to happen, he had no power… nothing like before when he was trying to get a rise out of her. This was new to him; he felt desire… perhaps pure lust from it being so long since he had the chance to touch a beautiful woman. Vegeta growled in his head, he wanted power and standing here wasn't going to get him any.

Bulma moaned again "oh Vegeta…" with that he appeared on top of her holding both her wrists above her head with one hand. Fear consumed her for a moment as screams for help escaped her lips until Vegeta finally shut her up, pushing his lips firmly, hungrily down onto hers. Bulma couldn't believe what was happening but at this point she didn't care how it came to this but she felt a high from his lips, so warm, so tender… so hungry.. She pushed her lips pack into his showing him the hunger that she felt as well. The free hand rubbed slowly down her body pushing the thigh of one of her legs slightly before doing the same to the other. Her breathing picked up pace but the kissing continued. Vegeta slid one finger slowly over her then broke the kiss to hear her pant and try to catch her breath. "So wet for me huh? Woman." He slipped that finger moved slowly deeper and deeper then pulled his finger out. Her body nearly wanted to release already he felt amazing against her and now… Vegeta's crooked grin plastered on his face as a small light lit up the room. Vegeta's finger had a blue aura to it; he shook it back and forth in front of Bulma's face. Fear raced through her causing her body to enjoy the suspense even more. He sure did bring out a different side in her, a side that was so exciting one that felt so comfortable. The hand glowing again moved down her body leaving a trail of warmth and butterflies until he reached her, a small moan couldn't wait and had escaped. Ego took a good hold of Vegeta as he knew he would have his way with such ease. He slipped one finger in moving it all the way in then pulling it out, next with two until he was all the way in then his fingers moved small motions in her stealing her breath from her and rewarded him with even more moans.

"You vulgar woman." He continued moving his fingers until he felt her tightening around them, he couldn't move until her body started convulsing under his power, her juices dripping out causing him a wicked smirk. "Vegeta…" she panted trying to catch her breath. Vegeta heard her but chose not to respond, he let go of her wrists and moved the head of his penis right above her entrance and rubbed it against her.

Bulma's hand shot for his head, her fingers digging deep into his hair and pulling him down on her. His face resting against her neck his breath on it turning her on even more. She moaned again, feeling him starting to venture in, he could kill me… she thought… I mean chichi survived with Goku… but that's Goku... he isn't violent... evil… and enjoy watching others pain... Her thoughts broken, her breathing heavy he pushed his way into her, hot wet, pussy until he was all the way in. She screamed into his hair, there was pain, but there was too much pleasure to care about the pain.

"Vegeta…" She half moaned spoke to him. "Woman…" He slightly mocked, the same cocky grin plastered on his face still as he slow started moving back and forth within the woman. The tightness would be enough to make any man beg for release, but not him. The tightness, the dripping juices, the sounds... all just added to the moment for Vegeta. He picked up pace, her legs shooting around him helping him have better access.

Looking down to her Vegeta's mind wanted to explode… here was the woman he wanted nothing to do with and now… now he was mating with her… no no he tried to lose the thoughts he was having sex with her, that's all it was. A groan escaped his lips as her body grew tight around him. A battle was trying to rage within his mind. If it was merely sex she'd be dead right now and you wouldn't be feeding off her pleasure… or don't you remember your sex experiences before? They were all about you and only you. Vegeta moved faster and faster, Bulma lost it again causing Vegeta to groan again. "Scream" Bulma's face flushed deeper as she lost it again so soon after just having one. She fought to catch her breath. "Make me…" Her hands moved down to his back, her fingernails digging into his skin as he slowly bit into her lower neck close to her shoulder. The taste of blood in his mouth, the feeling of him inside her, the number of times she had orgasmed, Vegeta was on a high and was stuck there. His hand moved down to her hips holding them roughly, he heard her protest a bit but as he continued to pound into her she picked up moaning again. "Make... me scream..." A challenge he would soon win, she appeared to be fighting screaming for quite some time now. His tongue rolled over the small wounds on her neck before biting right back into them. "It... hurts..." Vegeta picked up his pace, as much as he thought he could without splitting the earth woman in half. "Vegeta… Vegeta…. Vegeta!" Vegeta growled low into her neck as her body tightened so much around that he couldn't help but cum as she continued to scream his name until the scream turned to moans that soon turned into soft whispers before she passed out under him.

Vegeta paused, holding himself up he moved slightly to fall beside her. What just happened? What am I doing…? Vegeta began to ask himself but just as his mind was ready to explode he too passed out.

First time with a lemon... not sure how well it will come out to you guys. :(

Again I'm sorry it took so long... please leave me comments and such and I will continue.. I have so much more planned for them :)


End file.
